


A secret confession

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John Watson In Love, M/M, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: One regret...





	A secret confession

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

I realized after the pool... After Moriarty tried to separate us. I knew that we were going there… I knew it! My guts knew it. It was not only the longing that I was feeling since our first meeting, you were always so effortlessly sexy, but it was deeper.

The way our hands touch, all the times I caught your eyes on me, the many occasions when I had to physically remove myself from your presence or… or I wouldn’t be able to stop myself to make you see what I already knew. What everyone around us already knew!

I should have done something, I should have said something. I should have taken you in my arms, I should have kissed you until you realized that it was the only option for us... That we were one. That we were a unit, stronger together... Two parts of the same soul.

But I was too late, I didn’t have the time to say "Sherlock, my best friend, my partner, I love you"… To tell the world that you were loved as you deserve.

I didn't take the time to stop the madness around us and talk!

For that I will hate myself until my last breath...

My soul, my reason, my heart, my life… Your death destroyed everything.

Like a wrecking ball…

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill :) If you want a 221b pls leave me a word starting with B in comment


End file.
